Weddings Band
by zare.downey.okumura
Summary: Two-Shot. Valerie Harris is the lead singer of a band and what does she do when a certain Consulting Detective has to book her band for John and Mary's wedding. Sherlock x OC
1. Part 1

**The Weddings Band**

**Part One**

"Damn it!" John said as he and Mary looked over the wedding plans, "We don't have a band for the wedding." Mary chuckled, amused by her fiancés worried state, "Don't worry. I already have a band in mind I just need to book them." She said putting a hand on his arm and smiling. They've been at 221 B since the morning, planning stuff out with Sherlock until he ran of with Lestrade because of a very "exciting" murder.

_**It was the mother. Took me less than a minute. Coming back to Baker Street to help.**_

_**-SH**_

"He solved it." John said after seeing the text his best man sent him. He was very surprised to see how much Sherlock was helping them with the wedding. He had expected Sherlock to try to destroy the wedding but it turned out that Mary and him got along great.

The door of the flat opened and in came Sherlock with a satisfied face, nothing makes him happier than a murder. "Hello Sherlock." Mary said smiling towards his direction. He gave her a small smile and sat in his chair. Bit after a few seconds of silence he wasn't so happy anymore. "Bored." He said putting his head against the back of the chair.

"You've just solved a case." John said while standing up from the table and walking towards the kitchen. "Yes but it was too easy." John only sighed while putting the kettle on to make some tea. "I've got an idea," Mary said from her spot, "If you're so bored why don't you book the band? You wanted to help and that's the last thing that we have to do." She extended her hand towards him holding a card, which he guessed was the band's business card.

Sherlock stared at her for a second and took the card. It was about 1 pm he would call them later. "Fine." He said quietly while staring at the card.

**_Replay_**

_Multi genre band_

_We play at parties, clubs, weddings, etc!_

_Follow us on Instagram_

_Contact Us:_

_Valerie Harris +44 121 577 5657_

_val_harris _

* * *

He sat in his chair a few hours after the happy couple had left and dialed the number on the card. "Hello, Valerie speaking." He heard a women with a strong american accent answer. American. He thought. "I'm calling to book your so called band for a wedding." He said with a bored tone of voice. "Oh, okay. When do you want to meet?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. Meet? They had to meet? What for? "Why would we have to meet?" He heard a laugh, "You know, to pick the songs. The theme of the wedding so we can dress properly, etc etc." He sighed rubbing his fingers on his temple.

"Fine fine. Tomorrow at 221 B Baker Street. 4 pm sharp." And with that he hanged up.

* * *

Valerie stared at her phone for a full 5 minutes, her big brown eyes widen in surprise. Did he just hang up on her? Her surprised face turned into a scowl, some people were just plain rude.

She redialed the number, twirling her brown hair around her finger in annoyance, and after a couple of rings the man picked up. "Yes." the man said in a annoyed tone of voice. "Hey. It's me, Valerie the chick from the "so called band" as you called it." She growled into the phone trying to compose herself.

"Yes yes I know. What do you want?" He replied wanting to get to the point. "I want you to apologize." She heard a scoff from the other side of the line. "For what?" She rolled her eyes and tapped the table in which she was sitting at. "For hanging up. If you want to make an appointment you have to ask nicely."

There was silence on the other end of the phone till Valerie heard a sigh. "I'm..." she heard him say as if it pained him to say it, "sorry. If you have time may you come to 221 B Baker street at 4pm to discuss the matters of the music and what not. Please."

Val wanted to laugh, she had never heard a grown man act so childish when it came to apologizing. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She heard the man grunt in approval, "Oh I don't think I got your name?" She asked before he could hang up.

"Sherlock Holmes. Have a nice day." He said quickly and hung up before Valerie could respond. She rolled her eyes, wondering where she had heard that name before.

* * *

"Okay guys this is the place." She said as Valerie and her band members got out of the cab. "You said he was rude." said Sam, the drummer of Replay and also happened to be Val's best friend. He had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, making anyone fall in love with him instantly. Everyone saw him as the bad boy too but in reality he was the most down to earth guy you could meet.

She only nodded flattening out her shirt before knocking the door. "Oh god. I hope I don't get a migraine after this." the guitar player of the band, Amanda, said while rubbing her fingers against her temples. She was the pretty one of the band with her long black straight hair and glowing blue eyes. "My cousin said he was so infatuating when she met him." She continued.

"Your cousin knows him?" Val asked wondering why would Amanda's newly widowed cousin would know this man. "Oh yeah! He helped with her husbands murder case. He's a detective of some sorts." She said waving her hands around.

" You really don't know who he is?" Said the fourth member of the band, Edwin. He was the geek/bass player of Replay. He had glasses and curly brown hair but that didn't mean he wasn't hot. "He's the most famous detective out there!" That rung a bell, she remember hearing about him in the papers. The famous detective back from the grave.

She didn't have time to respond as a old lady opened the door. "Oh! You must be the band! Sherlock is upstairs, please come in." They all stepped inside the house and stepped up the stairs.

* * *

Sherlock immediately knew when they arrived and stared at them as they talked in front of the door. The first thing he saw was a brown haired girl leading them inside. She had to be Valerie.

"Woo hoo." Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door and entered, "Sherlock your guests are here." He turned from the window and stared at them. Valerie was the brunette, the guitar player was the black haired girl, the bass player was the curly brown hair guy and the drummer was the blonde; he immediately deduced.

"Sam," said the blonde extending his hand for him to shake,"Sam Jones." Sherlock looked at the hand for a while until until Sam got the message, retreating his hand. "Okay…" They stood in silence for a while until all of a sudden Sherlock began speaking. "There is no confirmed wedding theme, but there is a party theme. The theme is 80s, 90s music so please only that music and don't make it boring. You may dress however you like but make it nice. Be there by 7 and the party starts at 8. Don't be late. Now before I continue I need to hear a sample of your singing" he said way too fast to understand.

The first one to speak was Valerie, lifting one of her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Her voice was irritated and she couldn't believe that this guy was asking them. "I just said that if I could hear a sample of your music, or are you deaf?" He wanted them to perform without instruments, without a mic, without music, without anything?! "Listen here pal. If you want to listen to a "sample" as you say come to this address tomorrow at three we practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Now bye!" she said as she threw a small piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

She quickly walked out with her band behind her, leaving a very shocked Sherlock standing there. He picked the paper up and scowled at it. If looks could kill that paper would have burnt. And Valerie had the exact same face as she walked out of 221 B.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Amanda said while pulling on her guitar strings, quietly playing Sweet Child of Mine. Valerie just groaned, even though she wanted to play at the wedding she didn't want to see that ass hole again. "I don't know." Sam walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just chill, why don't we start practice with your choice?" Val smiled at Sam, he was always trying to make her feel better if she wasn't, she nodded and went towards the mic. "Mighty Fall in 3... 2… 1…" The sound of Amandas guitar began to lead the song and made Val shake her head in the rhythm.

_Did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu, ooh ooh_

_(Malibu, ooh, ooh, oh,)_

_So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever_

_Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up,_

_Pretty pout, pout_

_Until you bottomed up, oh_

_I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together_

_I'm singing_

_Whoa_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

_Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme_

_And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)_

_But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one_

_Baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it_

_(Gutter where we found it)_

_'Cause your only crime is that you got caught_

_I'm singing_

_Whoa_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

_It's getting clear_

_You're never coming clean_

_Lock you up inside, and swallow, swallow the key_

_Whoa_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_They fall in love_

_How the mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_The mighty fall_

_Oh how the mighty fall in love_

She ending the song with a bow even though it was just her and her friends, they laughed a bit until there was a sound of clapping. They turned towards the door, seeing the outline of a tall man. It was Sherlock. "Interesting. I'm sure the couple would like you at the wedding." he said walking towards the light, "Although there are some minor flaws. The bass player should put more passion to the song. Drums should maintain the tempo and the guitar should follow the drums. And the singer should try to actually use her voice not her body to entertain."

"But they would still love to have you there." he said rolling his eyes. Valerie glared at him, clenching and unclenching her hands, fighting the urge to smack him in the face. "And we would love too." Sam said before Val could do something that she would regret, noticing how she was acting. He nodded and right before leaving the room he turned around, "I've emailed you the details. Laters!" and winked.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! I hope you liked part one of my two shot! It's my first time doing a Sherlock fanfiction and I would love to hear you opinions even if they're negative! Id o not own the songs that I used in the chapter (obviously!) and no the band Replay doesn't exist (well I think...) and the number and email don't either! I'll probably upload the next chapter tomorrow! **

**Lots of love! **

**Please Review!**

**~ zare. downey. okumura**


	2. Part 2

**Weddings Band**

**Part 2**

"Ready to go?" Simon said as they put their instruments into the van. It had been a 3 weeks since they were booked for Sherlock Holmes' friends wedding. Since then Valerie had looked him up in the internet and found Dr. Watson's blog, she had laughed a lot while reading the blog. She liked this Dr. Watson and she found out that Sherlock was actually kinda cool, when she was younger before becoming a singer she had also wanted to be a detective.

A week after him going to the rehearsal, she had seen him at some of their gigs. First it was at a club and she had saw him way at the back. When she went to say hi he was already gone. It had happened three more times after that, but she could never catch him.

"Yeah!" she said as she started the car and they drove off to the wedding. She had always loved these parts, all four of them together in her van. They would sing songs on the radio while Amanda would try to "dance." And all together they would tell jokes and playfully make fun of each other. Those were the best times.

* * *

"Finally!" she said as they had finished setting up the system and speakers on the stage. It was 6:30 and they had a couple of hours till the party started so Valerie went to explore more of the hotel that they were at. Everyone else were in the dining room chatting or in their rooms freshing up so the place was deserted.

"Oof!" she said as she bumped right into a very tall person, "Sorry!" she stammered quickly without looking up at the person. "It's fine, Valerie, I believe it is." She recognized that voice immediately and looked up quickly, "Oh it's just you." she said calmly. After reading Watson's blog she changed her point of view about him even though at first she thought he was a complete asshole.

He nodded and continued to walk to where he was going. "Hey!" Valerie said, an idea forming in her head. When he turned to look at her, he really looked at her. She was wearing a white short dress with black lace on the end and top of the dress with white heels. Her makeup was very fitting for her, blood red lipstick and mascara with very thin eyeliner. "Do you have a minute?" she said taking him out of his trance.

"Why would I have a minute? I'm very busy." he said a little too harsh. Her eyes widen on slightly at the tone of his voice, "Okay then. Never mind." She began to walk away until she felt a hand on her wrist. "Why? What is it that you need?" She sighed and freed her wrist from his grasp, she smiled and signaled for him to follow.

And he did. "You know, this situation can lead to 2 possible situations." Val laughed and lifted an eyebrow, "Really?" He nodded and continued his little speech as they went through many halls. "Number one, you are a murderer and you want me to catch you. Number 2, you are attracted and want to engage in sexual activity with me." Valerie stopped in her steps and blushed, "Well you are definitely wrong in the first and second assumption."

She opened a door that lead them to a solitary room. The only thing there was a black grand piano. She walked towards it and sat down patting the seat next to her. "Join me?" Sherlock seemed confused, he had lied when he said he had only 2 assumptions, he had at least 10 but neither of them had to do with a piano.

He cautiously sat next to her making sure not they didn't touch. "Why am I here?" She laughed and touched the keys of the piano, her head down, making her brown hair fall in her face. "Well you seem like a very straightforward person, and right now I need one." Again he furrowed his eyebrows not comprehending what she was asking. "I wrote a song… and-"

"You need someone to tell you if it's good or not." he said quickly finally catching on to what she was saying. She nodded, lifting her head to look at him, "I want the truth, not the lie that everyone says to make you feel better." He sighed looking very bored in this situation. "Please?" she said quietly, making him roll his eyes and making a gesture saying for her to go ahead.

She smiled happily and Sherlock couldn't explain the feeling that he felt. He liked her smile and he had the feeling that he wanted to make her smile again. She closed her eyes and breathed, letting her hands touch the keys.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love_

_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)_

_Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_Yeah_

_I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_

_I work till I ache in my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_

_(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_(He works hard)_

_Everyday (everyday) - I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Ah, got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe in_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh Lord_

_Ooh somebody - ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_(Can anybody find me someone to love)_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)_

_I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright)_

_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love love love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody_

_Somebody find me_

_Somebody find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Ooh_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_

_Ooh - somebody to love_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Ooh_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Find me, find me, find me somebody to love_

_(Find me somebody to love)_

_Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_

_Wooo somebody find me, find me love._

Sherlock was mesmerized by her singing and how her fingers moved on the keys. When the song finished she opened her eyes and looked at Sherlock. She was expecting to hear something like, "And you call yourself a singer?" or "You should stick to singing not composing." But she never heard it. "That was interesting." was all he said. She was confused, was that bad or good? Sherlock stood and walked towards the door but right before he went out he said something that made Valeries stomach fill with butterflies. "I was very good and I'm expecting to hear more. And I never say things like that." and with that he left.

* * *

After hearing Sherlocks beautiful violin composition it was Valeries turn. "Now without further ado, please enjoy Replay." Val and the band went up on stage and she spoke into the mic, "Now the fun begins!"

_Oh, what a night, late December back in '63_

_What a very special time for me_

_As I remember what a night!_

She began to sing December 1963 and saw how everyone was dancing to the rhythm. As she singed and swayed to the music, her eyes found Sherlocks he saw her looking and winked. She blushed a little and her eyes looking down as she sang.

_Oh, I got a funny feeling when she walked in the room_

_And I, as I recall it ended much too soon_

_Oh, what a night!_

_Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me_

_She was everything I dreamed she'd be_

_Sweet surrender, what a night!_

When she finally got the blush to go down she looked up confused not seeing Sherlock anywhere. When she finished the song, everyone clapped making her jump out of her thoughts. She smiled and continued to sing.

* * *

After 17 songs she got a 20 minute break while the DJ but some tracks so that the band could freshen up. She hadn't seen Sherlock since the first song and she had given up on looking for him. She went outside to get some air and looked up at the starry sky. "Nice performance so far." Her head whipped towards his direction and she smiled, "Thanks."

They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, looking up at the sky. Sherlock's hands in his coat pocket until he got the courage to ask her. "Would you dance with me?" he said extending his hand in her direction. Her eyes widen in surprise and she smirked lightly, "I wouldn't have thought you could dance, Mister Holmes." she said mockingly taking his hand in hers. He smiled a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Val.

They swayed to the tune of All of Me. They were a few feet apart but with each second they were getting closer and closer. As he felt how close she was getting he stiffened and she pushed apart a bit. He slowly relaxed and let her come closer. Val wanted to ask him why he had gone to see her band at some of their gigs but she let herself be consumed by the dance.

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Her head fell onto his chest and she closed her eyes. She had never felt so safe in somebody's arms, except her fathers. She felt her heart accelerate as she looked up to his blue eyes. He stared at her brown eyes stoically, but behind that he felt something he hadn't felt before, not even with The Woman.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

She felt herself getting closer to his face and slowly she was closing her eyes. He didn't comprehend what was happening until it didn't happen. "Valerie!" she heard Amanda call her and her eyes shot open. She looked at him with a small smile and mouthed a small 'sorry' before running inside to sing again.

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

* * *

"Wow, they sure knew how to party!" Amanda said while putting her guitar away. Val wasn't really listening as she was only thinking about a certain blue eyed man. "I'll be in the car." Amanda called out as she took the last things to the van. Simon and Sam were already lounging in the van, probably talking about the hot girls at the party.

She sighed and sat down on a chair that was near by, wondering if she would see Sherlock again. She wasn't someone who dated frequently or even get a crush so it surprised her how she actually wanted to see him. She had always been independent, no need for a man at her side. Yeah she had dated one or two guys but they never lasted more than a month, she would get bored way too fast.

"Finished?" she jumped at the sound of the same man she was thinking about voice. "How many times are you going to pop up like that?" she said laughing. He only smiled slightly and walked up the stage towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as he came right in front of her. "Well?" she said trying to control her heart. "Well." he repeated, making her smile.

"I like you Sherlock Holmes." she said chuckling, "We should meet up sometime. Any way I'll have to show you my other songs." He stood there not knowing what to do next, so all he did was nod. "That would be interesting." She laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Well, I've got to go. Bye!" she said quickly running off to her van.

"Wait! I forgot something!" she said as she appeared onto the stage again. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off again. Sherlock stood there in confusion, until he put his hand into his coat pocket. He felt a piece of paper and took it out.

**See you next time!**

**Val**

**xoxo**

He let out a small chuckle and put the paper back into his coat, "See you next time, Val." he said letting the name roll off his tongue.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so I wrote it a little faster than I expected! I hope you like it and I'm sure if I should make a third chapter like an epilogue. Well please review!**

**Oh and of course that Val didn't write that song! It's by Queen and the others songs are not mine either!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~zare. downey. okumura**


End file.
